Living on the Edge
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: Sarah has many issues, one of them being the enigma that is Edward Cullen. When he ends up being in all her classes, she gets infuriated. Then, she gets infatuated and it’s all she can not to jump him there in class. AU. Language
1. Chapter one

**A/N- So I thought of this while I was reading twilight… I have yet to re-read New Moon and I might mess up a little bit but that's okay. I know whis is short and I know I probably won't get many reviews for it but I figure what the heck, the plot bunny hopped up and kicked me in the ass; the only way to get it off it to write.**

**Summary-**A century (though, for Edward, it seems like a week) after Bella Swan's death and Edward is still grieving. When he heads to Grand Banks, Newfoundland to, yet again, start a new life, he meets Sarah.

A freshman in high school, she has many issues (you'll get to know all of them sooner or later), one of them being the enigma that is Edward. HE's way too good looking and he seems to radiate light. When he ends up being in all her classes, sitting beside her no less, she begins to get mad; no, infuriated. But then, she gets infatuated and soon it's all she can do to keep from jumping him then and there in pure math.

**Warnings-** Language use. AU because I probably have a few things wrong. Edward might be out of character. Sarah is probably the most outgoing person you'll ever meet. She's sarcastic too. And cynical. And she swears like a drunken sailor sometimes.

**On with the show.**

Long after everyone else had left, I sat at Bella's graveside, willing her to come back. I took a deep breath and shook my hair out. The pouring rain was doing nothing to sooth my mood. Back at the house, everyone else was probably worried about me.

Why, I asked myself. She could be by my side in stead of six feet below my shoes. We could be some where sunny. She always loved the way my skin sparkled in the sun. She had always said that after she was changed, we would move somewhere where I could be outside all the time and feel the sun on my skin. I liked that plan. There was only one small flaw.

I wouldn't change her.

I had made everyone in my family promise that they wouldn't change her either. I was selfish, in my own way. I told her that she had to live her life like she was supposed to. She was 25 when she finally came to terms with it. She finally saw that I was serious and that no one else would change her. She had even gone to the Volturi to see if they would do it.

They said no. They said that they wouldn't do that to me. Carlisile and Esme were too valuable "assets" to loose. She was furious when she came back. She hit me and screamed and raged until she couldn't move anymore. Her fists were black and blue and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Why?' She had asked me, "Why don't you want me?"

My heart shattered at that exact moment. The look she gave me had so many emotions swirling around in it, I could barely discern one from the next. That's when she ran. She went to Spain and Brazil and Paris. She went anywhere I wasn't. But it was all for naught. She came back in the end, her heart broken and bruised. She went to that Jacob kid for comfort. He told her that he would protect her; that he would do everything to help mend her heart back together.

Despite his obvious 'disability' they got married a year later. I was there. Alice, Jasper and Emmet were there too. When she saw us at the reception she told us that it was over.

"You were the ones that ended it. You had your chance. Give Carlisile and Esme my love." She turned to me and smiled sadly. "I'll never forget you. Any of you." Though she only looked at me when she said it, it was meant for everyone. She looked into my eyes and leaned up, kissing me on the cheek softly. "Good bye Edward." She smiled at Alice, Jasper and Emmet and turned, walking away.

The others moved later that week, but I stayed. I stayed to watch over Bella. My Bella. She and Jacob had kids. Two of them. Both girls. One was named Alice.

In the back of my mind, I cursed myself for not doing what she wanted. But I was too late. She seemed happy enough with Jacob. In her sleep though, she still spoke my name. At times Jacob would lie awake listening to her mumble it. He had asked her about it a few times. She'd flush and avoid the question.

Now, years later, I was sitting at her graveside, wishing I could bring her back; wishing I could turn back time and do what _she_ wanted. Not what I wanted. I was too late. Always too late.

I shook my head and stood up. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Standing there, drenched to the bone was Bella's firstborn. Alice. I smiled sadly at the resemblance.

She smiled Bella's smile, "I'm sorry to bother you, sir, My mother wanted me to give this to you. You know," she shrugged awkwardly, "When she… you know…" I nodded and held out my hand silently.

Alice handed me a small envelope wrapped in plastic. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman. She laughed. "Mom said, with her luck it would probably rain on her funeral day so keep it safe so water can't touch it."

I nodded. "Thank you." I said hoarsely. Alice nodded and turned, walked carefully back through the rain.

I put the letter in side my coat and walked back to my car, driving back to my house to meet up with the rest of my family.

When I walked through the door they were all sitting at the dining room table. The all looked up when I came in. I smiled shakily and pulled out the plastic wrapped letter. "I got a note from Alice. Alice smiled and laughed silently, shaking her head.

I took off my shoes an my coat and sat at the table with the rest of them. I unwrapped the letter and took a deep breath. I almost fell off my chair. I smiled at the rest of them, "It smells just like her." They all nodded, being patient with me. They're thoughts though, all hit me at once.

Carlisile, "_Oh my boy. How could you do this to youself._"

Esme, "_Poor Boy. He'll need all of us to help him through this. Maybe we should move. Somewhere like Canada maybe._"

Alice, "_Edward you idiot. You're only torturing yourself. Stupid boy._"

Jasper, "_Fine, I just won't breathe then. Damn she smells good._"

Rosalie, "_I'll be nice today, but he'll have to snap out of this soon and then I'll tell him. He knows I'm right. I've always been right._"

Emmet, "_Funny girl. Always falling down. Blushed a lot too. Bella you should have pushed harder._"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, allowing their thoughts to rest at the back of my mind. I opened the envelope. A fresh wave of Bella hit me. My stomach clenched and had to force myself not to tear the thing to shreds. I pulled the letter out and smiled at the crooked script that was distinctly Bella. I opened it and read it out loud.

"My dearest Edward,

If you're reading this, I suppose that means I'm gone and buried. Was I right? Did it rain? Just my luck huh? Are you reading this with everyone with you? Because they should hear this too. If you're not I guess you could just give it to them after…

Anyway, I want you to know that I never blamed you for anything. I know, now, that you only did what you thought was best. In the long run tree days of agonizing pain doesn't sound very… fun.

Back to the point. Do you think you could forgive me? Don't blame Jacob. It's not his fault.

I still love you, you know. I always have. I'll be watching you. If you do something stupid or suicidal, I think I'll have to haunt you… Or something.

Stay safe.

Love,

Bella

P.S. If you find someone else, don't be afraid to flal for them. Don't feel guilty. I always did whenever I did something with Jacob. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be grieving for me forever. Put it behind you and be happy.

I love you all. Good bye…"

"Oh Edward," Esme said sadly.

Alice stood up. "What are you going to do?"

Edward shook his head and stood up. He walked up the stairs and, moments later, the bass from his stereo could be heard pounding through the house.

Everyone looked to Alice. She smiled sadly, "He's broken and his heart is hurting. But he'll live. For now at least."

Everyone nodded and stood, filing out of the house to give Edward some space.

**A/N-Okay, so I know the letter sounds like it was written by someone who was about 17 instead of… old. But I think of Bella as the type of person who, as she grows up, stays a child. I can't explain it but there you go. Please do not flame, I don't have enough CO2 .**


	2. Chapter two

**A/N-Okay. I've held off on this for as long as possible. I know that my story is sort of crap because Bella's dead, but we had to know it would happen sooner or later. I apologize if I offended anyone… . **

**P.S. The rest of this will be written from Sarah's point of view. As I said before she's a cynical, sarcastic, outgoing person. She's a little out there but I like her. If anyone thinks she's going a little over the top or she too OOC (like you don't think anyone would act like that) then please tell me. I live to appease my readers :D**

**P.P.S. This is set in Sarah's math class at the beginning. It's about half way through the year. She's in grade 10 and Edward, strange as he is, has decided that he's going to attempt to pass for a 16 year old (hahahahaha). Now, if I take Edward out of character, please tell me and I will do my best to fix it.**

I don't like math. Want to know why? Because it's useless. I mean really, why do we need to know that Sine B equals Sine C…? Wait… That doesn't make sense.

I entered the equations into my calculator. When it didn't work I raised my hand. "I don't get it."

Ms. Slanisky gave me a dirty look. "What is it you don't get?" She asked impatiently. I gave her a look that matched her own.

"How does Sine B equal Sine C? I just entered it into my calculator and…" I trailed off listening to my classmates snicker. I glared at them all. Imbeciles, the lot of them.

Ms Slanisky sighed. She was used to this. "Sarah," She said impatiently, "It's not Sine B that equals Sine C; it's _Sine B over little B_ that equals _Sine C over little C_. See, when you input the information into the equation-" And she went on into a long winded speech, just for me, adding more notes, just for me, about Sine and Cosine. I tuned her out before she even started.

I began doodling on my notebook, wondering how long I had until class was over. I drew my little vampire smiley about six times, staring up at the clock. Was it going backward? It looked like it was going backward. I checked my digital watch. Why did it sat 10:14? Last time I checked it said-

My clock musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Grumbling, Ms. Slanisky, walked over and opened it. I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing aimlessly on my notebook, grumbling about time. I didn't look up until I felt eyes on me.

Standing next to Ms. Slanisky, was the goodest looking person I had ever seen - and 'goodest' isn't even a word. Hell, he even seemed to radiate light! I frowned angrily, I didn't radiate light; I didn't even radiate dark… If that was even possible. The boy smirked at me, though it didn't look like he put much into it. He flicked his hair and handed the teacher a small piece of paper.

Being at the front of the class, I made it my business to know everything that was going on at all times. On the slip of paper, in big bold printing, were the words "**New Student Slip**". I growled softly. Looking around it occurred to me that the only empty seat was the one beside mine. I frowned angrily as he slid in beside me. I didn't like him.

Did I mention he glowed…? Literally glowed?? Normal people don't do that! Vampires glow, faeries glow, _Tinkerbelle_ glows! _People_ do not.

Maybe he was a vampire. That would be a dream come true. I mean… He was good looking enough, he radiated light… That would be exciting. I should… Wait. His writing was unnaturally fancy. Almost girly.

I bet he's gay. Probably an outcast because he liked other men. Is it possible for a vampire to be gay? That would be strange. A vampire, bent on blood and sex and the seduction of women to feed their lust – Gay. I snickered silently. I looked from his page to mine. His writing _was_ incessantly neat… I didn't like him.

That was when the bell rang. As everyone stood up, Ms. Slaniskey yelled out a bunch of numbers. I think I heard a two somewhere in there. I rolled my eyes. Homework is probably the most useless piece of shit ever. Praise the lord for drama class and lunch. As I walked out the door, I paused momentarily to stop at my locker. As I put my math books away, I felt a presence behind me. I closed my locker and turned around

Standing behind me was the new kid. The incredibly good looking, possibly gay, possible vampire with obsessively neat writing was standing less than a foot away from me. I glared. I did not need this. Then he opened his mouth.

"Do you know where room 101 is?" He asked politely, a small smile on his lips. I noticed, yet again, that it did not reach his sad dark eyes.

My eyes narrowed, "Why?" I tried to ignore the fact that his voice had made me forget to breathe for a moment.

He raised an eyebrow. "Because that's where my next class is?" He formed it as a question as though he didn't know if it was the right answer. He seemed unsure, like he didn't know much about anything anymore. It was kind of creepy.

Then it hit me. "That's where _my_ next class is," I said suspiciously.

"Then you can show me where it is." He said, as though it was a smart idea. I harrumphed and turned on my heel, stalking off down the hall and down the stairs to room 101. I didn't like him.

This was _my_ drama class. Not his. He had no right to barge in. And besides, the auditions for PVA happened earlier. As in last year earlier. He wouldn't be allowed – Well what do you know? Mr. Hodge welcomed him. And he looked happy about it… I think I want to leave… Or make him leave. How dare he barge in acting like he owned the place? This was _my_ drama class.

"Alright, circle!!" Mr. Hodge called. Immediately everyone stopped talking and paid attention. That's just what Mr. Hodge does. He's a lot like Snape in the Harry Potter books…

"Now, before we begin, I would like to introduce our new student. His name is Edward Cullen and he will be with us for the remainder of his high school career. Alright, onto question of the day. We're going to keep it simple. What is your favorite color and why? Edward why don't you start?"

Edward smiled again. Did you know he had blindingly white teeth? So now, not only is he incredibly good looking and possibly gay and _maybe_ a vampire with incredibly neat writing, but he had perfect teeth! I _really_ didn't like him.

Why, you may ask? Because he's too… Perfect. Well there is no way he'll beat me out of the vocalization part. No one can be louder than me… Well… Except Anne, but that's okay because I liked Anne. I did _not_ like this Edward person.

"I would have to say chocolate brown," His smile dropped a few notches but it never completely left his face, "It's warm and comfortable. And it reminds me of chocolate" He laughed quietly while everyone else attempted to take their eyes off of him. I had no problem with it. Everyone else, it seemed, did. Stupid boy.

When everyone came back to their senses we slowly went around the circle. I tuned most of them out until it came to Anna, who was one before me.

"I think Black because it's calming." I rolled my eyes. As much as I liked Anna, that was a predictable answer for someone who listened to Slipknot and wore black shirts and trip pants daily.

Finally it was my turn. I bit my lip, trying to be original. "Honey." Wait… _Honey_? Where had _that_ come from? I smacked myself inwardly and said, "Because it's such a soft color." I looked around the circle, my eyes zeroing in on Edward. His eyes were honey colored. That's probably why I thought of it… I really, _really_ didn't like him.

I steamed for a little while longer before Mr. Hodge began to outline the next assignment.

You know what bugs me most about Mr. Hodge? He's always happy. Even when it was obvious that no one was paying attention to him because they were all being stupid and looking at the Cullen kid, he just kept talking as if nothing was wrong. I was listening though. I didn't like the Cullen boy. He was too strange…

His hair was perfect. A nice sandy brown color. Mine was red. Actually it was a fake red because I don't like my natural hair color. His eyes were a light honey-brown color. Mine were hazel and really boring because they didn't like to be hazel and kept changing colors on me.

His skin was what bothered me most (aside from his perfectly straight, exceptionally while teeth). It was so pale he looked like he should be dead. But he wasn't. His skin looked like he should be a frigging snowman he was so pale. There was very little color in his cheeks and… Oh my god… He _was _a vampire. His eyes suddenly snapped to mine.

I stared at him, my eyes sparkling.

_Vampire_.

A real live vampire; well, sort of alive; is in this very room with me.

_Vampire._

I knew they were real. Everyone thought I was weird for believing in them. Well is it really my fault that I had read so many stories about them that I believed they were real? I new they had to be out there somewhere. Biding their time.

_Vampire_.

In the back of my mind, I heard Mr. Hodge calling out partners and what do you know? I was paired with Edward. Maybe I could talk to him. Maybe… Just maybe…

_Vampire. Vampire. Vampire._

**A/N-So that's Sarah. And don't worry, Edward isn't caving yet. Sarah isn't going to know for sure until later. First she needs to hate him. Call her desprate; I like her.**

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N-So I see there aren't many people who like Sarah very much… Oh well. I'll keep writing this just for the sake of writing it. **

"Have you guys seen the new kid?" I asked my friends at lunch. They gave me a look.

"No," Amanda said. She gave me a funny look. "I didn't even know there _was_ a new kid."

"He's a vampire," I said casually, an amused gleam in my eye. I took a sip of my iced tea. Amanda gave me a funny look.

It was, however, Anna who spoke up, "He's not a vampire, Sarah."

I gave her a dirty look. "Have you _seen_ the way he glows? And his teeth! They're just too straight and white to be from a mortal person! Did you now he didn't even audition for PVA? His parents have 'connections'. What is that? We all had to audition and the waiting process was grueling. Then-"

"Sarah! He's not a vampire! His dad is a doctor. Obviously he has other friends who are doctors. His mother is a big supporter of the arts. Mr. Hodge heard that she went to Julliard and they started talking and-"

"He's a vampire! I'm telling you! Normal people aren't that good-looking!" I was right, wasn't I? I mean… I couldn't be so desperate to find a vampire to turn me so I can live forever that I label the first good looking person I see a vampire… Could I? He was. I think. But… Hannah's teeth are unnaturally straight too. And I suppose Tom Felton was insanely good looking. He sort of glowed. But neither of them were vampires…

I glared at Anna. "I hate you."

"Sarah," She said patiently, "Just because he's really good looking doesn't mean he's a vampire. Vampires don't exist; there is no way he can be something that doesn't exist. I know you really want to find one and that you really don't want to die, but it's not going to happen."

"It could," I said dejectedly. She was right about Edward. He wasn't a vampire. I knew that, now that I thought about it. But I also knew that vampires existed. They had to or I was screwed. I refused to die. It just wasn't going to happen; ever. At all.

That was when the bell rang. "English, oh joy." I stood up and gathered my bag and my purse. I waited for Anna before walking down the hall and down the stairs to Ms. Wick's room.

I walked in and stopped in my tracks. Sitting in _my_ chair, at _my_ table, talking to _my_ friends, was Edward Cullen. I stormed over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a smirk on his face. I gave him my best glare and ground out, "You're in my seat."

He raised an eyebrow. I hardened my glare, "Get out," I said. Why wasn't he moving? He was in my desk. That was where I sat. Why couldn't he take Joel's seat? No one liked Joel, no one would miss Joel. He could sit in Joel's seat. Not mine.

Keeping his eyebrow raised, he stood up slowly, towering over me by at least a foot. Did I mention I was 5 feet 5 inches tall? As he walked around the table, I kept my eyes on him. As he sat down, I dropped my books and dropped into the seat beside Anna. Just before she could say anything to Edward about Joel, I caught her attention.

"Don't," I said softly to her, "Give me one day of peace, please?" Anna gave me a look and shook her head turning back to the front.

I saw Ms. Wick start up the projector and rolled my eyes. Pulling out my book I settled down to read for an hour and a half.

(Insert Line Here)

CALM was the only small mercy that day. I walked in last and, to my immense pleasure, did not see Edward.

"Hey Sarah," Heather said when I put my books down and fell into the seat beside her. I smiled in reply and yanked my portfolio out of my bag. "Did you see the new kid again after drama? He's in our math class, eh?"

I closed my eyes and begged whoever was listening for patience. "He sits beside me in math, he's my partner in drama and he's taken to sitting at my table in English." I kept my eyes closed as I said this, picturing a Cullen free CALM class. "I'm just glad he isn't in this class. There is no way he can be. It wouldn't be fair." I clasped my hands behind my bed and leaned back, keeping my eyes closed.

I felt a poke in my shoulder. "Sarah?" Heather asked. There was an underlying layer of laughter in her voice. I opened my eyes and groaned, leaning forward and smacking my head on my desk. I banged my head over and over saying, "wake up, wake up, wake up…" When nothing happened I raised my head and offered a tight smile.

"Edward dearest," I said sarcastically, "I was afraid you wouldn't invade my CALM class. I was afraid I had seen the last of you." I gritted my teeth and growled (Cause I can do that you know, it's kind of creepy) at his serene smile. He opened his mouth to reply; most likely with some smart ass comment; but I cut in with an eloquent, "Shut up."

Heather snickered. "She's attempting to hide the fact that she's realized you're not a vammph." Luckily, I covered her mouth before she could say the word that would most likely embarrass the hell out of me.

I smiled at the bane of my existence. "Now, Edward, _darling_, why don't you sit all the way over there on the other side of the room." I smiled and pointedly went back to ignoring him. I removed my hand from Heathers mouth and engaged her in a conversation involving tampons and bras, leaving Edward to find his way to the other side of the room without me watching.

Now, picture this. A class room of thirty four desks and thirty three students. Naturally there is only one desk open. Imagine, if you will, my imminent displeasure when it comes to my attention that the only open desk is right beside me.

**A/N- There. It's short but it's good… I think… Anyway. The next chapter will most likely involve the drama project Sarah and Edward are partnered for. Do you guys like Sarah's character? Is she good? IS it's too much?**

**Is Edward's character off? Does it fit what Stephanie Meyers wrote?**

**I need feedback!!!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N-Thank you for answering my questions and I'm really glad everyone likes Sarah. It looks like My Edward is good too but should be a little 'madder'. From blood lust maybe? I don't know. Maybe I can throw a little Edward anger in somewhere here. I hope you like this chapter!! Please Review!!**

Don't you think it's stupid how at one minute you can love one class so much one minute and hate it the next?

Well that's how I feel. I walked in the front doors of my school quite happy. Excited really. I had gotten a lot of sleep, we had a half day and we had drama first.

Then it hit me.

Drama equals Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen equals _not-_vampire.

The minute this bit of knowledge hit me I proceeded to slam my head against a nearby wall. When I began to get a headache I started punching it with the side of my hand. I continued to do so until I heard the silky tones of one Edward Cullen float into my ears.

"That doesn't look very safe…" He said.

I stopped my previous activities. "Edward dearest! Oh how I've missed you!" I rolled my eyes and stalked away. At least… I tried. It's kind of hard to stalk away from someone who can match you stride for stride.

I stopped and rounded on him. "What the hell do you want?" I growled at him.

He raised an eyebrow at my tone. "I wanted to talk to you about the project for Drama," He replied stoically. "Mr. Hodge said we needed to start blocking today and that we should have the basics prepared outside of class. So we need-"

I rolled my eyes and cut in, "A who, what, where. I've done this before genius." His eyes sparkled at some hidden secret. I shook my head and walked down the hall to my locker, not caring if he was following.

"You know, this is just bloody perfect," I said to myself. "I don't know what I did to deserve this but I sure as hell am not going to let some gay, good looking, straight toothed bastard get in the way of my good mark. My mark in drama is not going to drop just because I have personal issues with my partner." I opened my locker and stuffed my coat in then slammed it shut Still talking to myself, I walked back down the hall. "So here's what we do Sarah; we're going to act pleasant until we don't have to work with him anymore. This project can't last that long. Two weeks at most and then I'll be free. Stupid non-vampire."

I then noticed I was in front of the drama room. Shrugging, I put my stuff down and slid down the wall to join it. "This would probably be a lot more fun if Anna hadn't made me re-think my Edward equals vampire hypothesis. It's not my fault he looks like one. His skin is acne free and his teeth are perfectly white and straight and plaque free and he glows! No one does that! Well… Expect tinkerbell. But she's allowed because she's a faerie and she's really cool 'cause she has wings and hangs out with Peter Pan. Not that I want wings because I imagine they'd be really hard to clean but that's completely beside the point…" I trailed off when I saw the Cullen boy sitting across from me with a preppy looking girl with short black hair beside him. They were both watching me with interest.

Cullen's normally sad looking chocolate eyes had… Wait. Chocolate?

I narrowed my eyes. Weren't his eyes honey colored?? Well isn't that retarded? He wore color contacts! I guess it wouldn't be all that surprising if he came back with red or black ones… you know… "That would be really cool. All black and no pupil. Wow, I wish I had color contacts…." I trailed off again when the black haired girl started laughing softly. It then occurred to me that I had begun to talk out loud again.

"Damn it," I muttered, "Damn it all to hell." I huffed and stood up to lean against the wall. The black haired girl approached me. I chewed my lip apprehensively.

"I'm Alice," The girl said. I guess her name is Alice then. She offered her hand, "Edward tells me you're in all of his classes," She continued.

I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Sarah," I replied. "And technically, because I was here before him, he's in all of my classes which is really retarded because he shouldn't actually be in PVA drama because _he's _a retard and didn't audition!" I glared around Alice at Edward.

Alice laughed. "He told me you were mad about that. Not all that happy he's in all your classes either I see." I rolled my eyes. "And apparently that's an understatement…"

Then the bell rang and the music came on telling us we had five minutes to get to class.

"Well," Alice said, "I've got to get to gym. Don't be too hard on my brother in drama, He may have straight teeth but that doesn't mean he's a good actor." She winked at Edward and bounded off with a bounce in her step.

"Is she always like that?" I asked in surprise. Edward nodded and I smiled. "I like her. She reminds me of me on most days." I laughed to myself and walked in the classroom.

(Insert Line here)

"Once you've talked with another partnership about your 'who, what, where' You can start working out the basic plot and blocking. Tomorrow you should finish the rest of your blocking and start working out a standard script. By Thursday you should have your Scrip complete and be ready to run through it for the class on Friday." Mr Hodge paused and looked around. I looked over and Edward and cringed. We hadn't actually come up with a who, what where yet. Mr. Hodge cleared his throat continued, "Next Monday we'll give each group feedback and revise and rework the pieces. The blocking should stay basically the same however you may add a few things in.

"Remember to keep any comedy at a PG-13 level and keep the vocal level up. We want projection and sound quality top notch on this. You're an advanced class and should be able to achieve that goal. Now find another group and get to work."

I approached Edward and frowed at the way he was staring vacantly at a stain on the rug. The look in his eyes reminded me of the times when I would start day dreaming or remembering things.

I waved a hand in front of his face. His head snapped up and his eyes immediately met mine. The probing look he gave my made me slam up my mental shields and look away, pretending I had to cough.

"We need a who, what, where," I said, carefully meeting his eyes again. "I was thinking of something a little supernatural. You know, vampires werewolves, faeries, that sort of thing."

"You mean like Tinkerbelle?" He asked teasingly as he stood up.

"No," I replied snarkily, "She's too busy with Peter Pan to be our main character." Why was I playing his game? I double checked to make sure my walls were in place.

I have this superstition that, if someone looks at you long enough and is strong enough, they can read your mind. I've taken to forming a little room around my thoughts lately. It starts with a log like wall, then bricks then steel; roof included. But it has occurred to me that my thoughts are so jumbled that they would be kind of hard to read… Just the same, I keep the shields in place most of the day.

"Well I'm open to the werewolf thing," Edward said.

"And Vampires?"

"No. Not vampires; soulless creatures aren't my forte. At least werewolves have a chance at redemption."

I laughed and walked over to where Anna and Heather were sitting. We had already planned to get together the previous day.

"Whats so funny?" Edward demanded as we sat down.

"I hate to break it to yah pretty boy but theres no chance at redemption for any of us. God doesn't exsist. There is no way for us to be 'forgiven for our sins', it's just not possible. Whe we die, our bodies will decay and our souls will have to wait in Limbo until Armageddon. I don't know what happens then but I don't want to find out. That's why I plan to search the world when I'm old enough to leave this crap ass foggy town and search for my very own vampire. I'll become queen of the world and, as far as I'm concerned, Armageddon will never happen!" I crossed my arms and leaned back, searching my partners face for some hint of… something.

"You don't believe in God? Or salvation?"

Heather laughed and answered for me, "She's more likely to believe in Hades and Hera and Zeus before she'll believe in God." She laughed and poked me. I replied with a sly smile and a wink.

"I'd like to think it was possible. I'd like to think I have a chance at salvation," Edward said forlornly.

"What a pretty boy like you? If there was a God you'd be first on his good list." I rolled my eyes and turned to Anna and Heather. "So what have you guys come up with?"

"We didn't actually talk about it," Anna said.

I laughed. "What a coincidence!" I cried," We haven't either! Right Eddy?" Edward was doing his blank stare thing again. I poked him. "Edward?? You still with us? I'm sorry if I got you down with my 'lack of God' theory. For all I know there is one…" Not that there is but I had to say something to make him feel better.

Edward shook his head, "Sorry, I'm with you. I was just thinking… Anyway, I think the werewolf idea is good."

I pondered… and pondered… and pondered some more… Then it hit me. "Werewolves have animal instincts right?" I got three blank looks. "Right anyway, we could have a werewolf going out with a human and they're trying to find a way for then to be together but everytime they get," I smiled and leaned toward him suggestively, "Physical his animal instinct takes over. Then theres the obvious full moon deal; that's going to be a problem right?" More blank looks. "Okay, never mind." I crossed my arms and looked away.

Edward cleared his throat and leaned toward Anna and Heather. In a stage whisper he said, "She also mentioned vampires and Tinkerbelle…" Heather laughed and Anna gave me a look. I shook my head.

"Okay, well we need a who, what, where. We can't block nothing!"

Edward smiled crookedly, "We can try."

I looked away and spent some time putting my mental shields back up while trying to remember how to breathe.

"So, Eddy," I said when I was composed, "Who?"

He tappe his chin while he thought. "Martin and Rebecca."

I raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Who are Martin and Rebecca?"

"Siblings?" He suggested. I shook my head. "Father daughter?" He said next. Again I shook my head. Tentatively he asked, "Dating?"

I considered this. "How about… Martin likes Rebecca but she doesn't like him. They get stuck in detention together and he tries to talk to her."

Edward started nodding. "Then she decides she's had enough of it and tries to tell him to stop talking."

I kept it going, "He however, won't take no for an answer and follows her when she tries to get away from him."

"He then asks why she's so scared-"

"-And she denies ever being scared of anything."

"Having cornered her, Martin confronts Rebecca about… about…"

"Why she's ignoring him lately because…."

"They used to be best friends!" Edward finished triumphantly.

I squealed and launched myself at him giving him a hug before bounding up. "Okay, we have to start blocking. Come on Eddy." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the other side of the room. "So where do we start. Are we going to be off stage? Do we come In on a blackout or do we come in after the lights come up?"

Edward gave me a funny look.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled that breath taking smile again. "Why do you call me Eddy?"

I shrugged. "Because 'Edward's too long and I add a 'Y' on to everyone's name."

He frowned at me. "Edward is just as many syllables as Eddy…"

I smirked. "Eddy is cuter."

He stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay. So I think we should come in on a blackout. We can pretend to be cleaning something for a few seconds while Martin attempts to get close to Rebecca."

We carried on like this for another half hour when Mr. Hodge called us all in to circle. He told us to sit by our partner so we could collectively talk about how far we've gone.

"Who would like to start?" He asked.

I looked around and raised my hand. "I will."

"Alright Sarah. Who was your partner and how far have you gotten in you're blocking?"

I smiled and motioned to Edward. "Eddy and I actually came up with a brilliant idea. We were talking with Anna and Heather at the beginning. Once we had shared or idea's we started the basic blocking. It was actually really easy once we got past the 'should we come on in blackout' stage. We were moving quite fast."

I motioned to Edward who nodded and smiled at Mr. Hodge. "We were about threee quarters of the way through when we came to a minor speed bump. We were wondering just how physical we should be getting. Sort of like Hand holding leads to hugging which leads to kissing but what does kissing lead to?"

"A slap?" Mr. Hodge suggested. Everyone laughed sincerely at that. "But really, if you're going to have kissing in it, I suggest it's a short peck. We're only grade 10's and really shouldn't be getting that close with each other yet." Most of us snickered at that, thinking of the touchy-feely-ness of our class.

"Keep that in mind. I'll come over tomorrow and you can run your scene for me. Okay, left or right?"

"Left," Edward said.

Mr. Hodge nodded and continued around the circle. We were about half way through everyone when the bell rang.

I stood up and grumbled to myself. "Math. Why always math? I am going to be so happy when this is all over… Except then I'll have social and science. Ugh, Why isn't this year over? I am so going to fail. Shit, shit, shit. Not that I want to fail but I guess that's not up to me…"

"Actually it is. You can choose to study or you can choose not you."

I turned around to see Edward standing behind me with a smirk on his face. I scowled. "Shut up," I said, and stormed off to math. Ugh, math.

"I don't know why you have such a problem with me," Edward said, catching up to me just by the stairs. I looked up at his scowling face. My eyes narrowed when I saw his eyes were more of a dark chocolate instead of a milk chocolate.

"Maybe It's because you sneak up on me constantly!" He opened his mouth to retort but I poked him. "Or maybe it's because too damn perfect! Maybe it's because you look like you should be a fucking model! Or, better yet, maybe it's because you make me feel inadequate! Or even because you make me feel the need to be better just so I can prove myself to you! I don't know and I don't care because I don't even _like you_!" I was screaming by the end if it all. Through my anger I noticed his eyes had darkened even more; all that did was make me even madder at him. Damn that boy!

"You didn't have a problem with me in drama! You were hugging me and calling me 'Eddy'." Edward replied.

"That's because, in drama class, we leave our problems at the door. We're all working towards a common goal in there and we can't afford to hold each other back with petty sentiments. You however, have no problem holding everyone back while, at the same time, flying to far over our heads, we have no hope of fucking catching up to you!"

"I don't hold everyone back," He said in reply, his voice low and almost sinister. "I'm sorry I'm in all your classes and making your life so difficult. I guess I'll stay out of your way from now on." He turned and walked away, leaving my standing in the middle of an abandoned hallway.

Well… Almost abandoned.

"That didn't sound good," said a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Alice standing behind me.

I glared. "You're all the same aren't you. I've heard stories you know. They say you and Edward and the rest of your bloody family are decedents of Adonis. I laughed at first. Scoffed at it because it shouldn't be possible." Of course I hadn't heard anything of the sort, but the look she was giving me right now was priceless. "But then it occurred to me. How could you be so bloody perfect if you weren't? No one is that good! But I still didn't want to believe it. It didn't make much sense. I don't know _why_ you're so perfect, but I will find out; just you watch." I turned on my heel and walked away, deciding to skip math. Math was the last thing I wanted to deal with.

**A/N-So… A lot more interaction between Sarah and Edward. Is Edward still in character??? I need to make sure he stays in character…**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N-I had no idea how I was going to start this and then it hit me. Not that I'm going to tell you since you'll be reading it soon anyway but I figured I may as well inform my readers just how much trouble I go to, to update quickly. I hope you aren't too displeased with the result of my long thinking (you know, as opposed to quick).**

Edward didn't show up for school the next day. I know because he sits beside me in math, he's my partner in drama, he sits at my table in English and he sits beside my in CALM.

In math I spent the time drawing in my notebook; little hearts, mini comics, stick people, stars, random thought bubbles. I was the first one out of the room when the bell rang and the first one into the drama room. I smiled to Mr. Hodge and took out my notebook again. I turned to the page where me and Edward had been writing out our blocking.

When everyone had arrived, Mr. Hodge told us to get right to work. I went through our blocking, changing a few things before adding on. It didn't take long but I was forced to stop before our little kissing scene. I sighed and re worked the blocking again.

When I had re worked it to the best of my abilities, I thought back to the previous day. Obviously something I had said made them leave. I don't know why I thought it but it seemed right. I thought back to our conversation.

"_I don't know _why_ you're so perfect, but I will find out; just you watch._" The look on Alice Cullen's face as I made the remark was something akin to fear; maybe apprehension. And I noticed, as I turned away, she seemed to stiffen, her eyes glazed over.

I shook my head. It didn't make sense. There was something about them though; something that made me _want_ to know them and run at the same time.

Growling in the back of my throat, I turned to a fresh sheet in my notebook and began writing down everything they could be. I didn't, however, write down 'human'. Call me crazy or desperate but I didn't want them to be human.

"It's not like they are… At least they might not be. I don't even know why I'm stressing over this, I don't even know them. Not that I want to know them. Well… Maybe I want to know Alice. But only because she reminds me of me. Not that I would want to be friends with me because I'm really annoying and I talk to myself but I like Alice… I think." Shaking my head to get rid of that particular string of thought, I began writing down the qualities that Edward and Alice shared.

The moment I started writing it down, _vampire_ flashed through my head. I pictured Edward, fangs bared, tilting my head softly to the side and kissing a trail down my jaw to my neck – I cut off that train of thought too. As gorgeous that image was, I couldn't get too wrapped up in it. I loved the image of a vampire, _any_ vampire, puncturing my neck. I hoped with the majority of my heart that it could happen.

When the bell rang, I walked to math with a detached look. I went through the rest of my day much the same. My mind wandered while the teachers droned on. I listened with half an ear, concentrating mostly on the list I had made in drama.

"Bright white skin, really cold, color changing eyes, incredibly straight teeth, fancy writing, perfect at everything, really good looking, glowy… There is nothing that… Wait," I stopped myself in mid sentence on my way to the bus stop. "I haven't actually researched this have I?" I bit my lip and smiled to myself.

I spent the next three weeks looking at all I could find on Vampires, werewolves, angels (even though God didn't exist), daemons, faeries, Greek gods, cat woman, Superman, Spiderman, that Ultraviolet chick and anything else I could think of.

By the time February came around, I was livid. Edward hadn't shown up for school at all. Neither had Alice for that matter. It was stupid; all it did was harden my resolve to find out what they are. Where they went I don't know, but they were gone because of something I said and I'm going to find out what.

(Insert line here)

"February third," I mumbled to myself on the way to Social.

The past week had been hell. We worked day in and day out at the beginning of January and then, the last two weeks were devoted to exams. I passed them all with relatively high marks but there you go, right?

So now that my hellish exam week was over, I started the second semester. I had culinary arts (which is all basically a fancy term for 'Food Studies'), PVA (Still; it's a three year thing), Social and Science. Both of which I hated.

"Not that I need science considering I'm going to major in theatre history in college. I mean really, who needs science anyway! _Or_ math for that matter! Even Mr. Hodge said you would never need it again after you're finished with it. If it were up to me–"I stopped dead in my tracks in the doorframe.

"Sarah?" Anna asked in exasperation. "Why'd you stop?"

I blinked and pointed to the desk where I usually sat. I blinked some more and rubbed my eyes. When the image remained, I growled low in my throat and, looking around to make sure no one was around, let out a loud, "Finally!"

HE looked up, that amazing crooked smile on his face. He waved me over with an excited twinkle in his eye.

My eyes, however, narrowed. I stalked over to him and stood by the desk glaring down at his head.

"You bitch!" I growled angrily. "What _is_ your problem? I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but to leave? Now that raises all kinds of questions! I mean _really_!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Questions?"

"Why did you leave? Was it something I had said to Alice? Do you not like me _that_ much? What are you? Are you even human? Why do you glow? Why do you make me keep making references to fucking Tinkerbelle? Why did you move at the middle of the year? Why are you in all of my classes? Why didn't you have to take exams? Why is your writing so neat? Why do you give off a gay vibe? Are you actually gay? Why are your hands and skin so cold? Does it have something to do with not being human? Are you a werewolf/ Are you a vampire? Are you batman? Superman? Is Alice cat woman? Are you a fucking _faerie_???" I growled in the back of my throat again. "I wrote all these questions down. I even wrote down symptoms of all the different creatures you could be; nothing added up. I researched and researched but I couldn't find anything out!

"And now you show up and _smile_ at me? You look at me and act like nothing's wrong? No. No, no, no, no, no. Not until I get some answers!"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to calm myself down.

As he opened his mouth, I held up a hand, "One more question." I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in my desk?"

(Insert line here)

"That was some speech you made in social, Sarah," Anna commented to me on the bus on the way home. "Referencing to faeries and demons and vampires? Some people are going to think your nuts!" She shook her head at me.

"It's not like I wanted to make a scene, I was going to stop after three or four questions but then he just got me so mad sitting there in my desk looking all pretty and perfect so it all started pouring out and then he gave me a really weird look so I kept going! It's not like I wanted to!"

"People are going to think you like him." Anna snickered softly at Heathers comment

"Ew, ew, ew! I cried. I shuddered. Imagine, liking Edward Cullen… Ewwww.

We were quiet the rest of the ride. When I got off at my stop, my dad, as always, was there to meet me.

Now, before we go any further, there are a few things you should know about my dad. He's a little protective of me. I'm his only daughter and his youngest child (my brother is 18). When I start talking about a guy, he immediately gets suspicious. I tend to keep boy-type- information secret from him for the most part.

"The new kids back at school," Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I got in the truck. The truck is big and blue. A suburban. Seats 8. I love it.

"I didn't know there _was _a new kid," Me dad replied.

I rolled my eyes. "That's because I never told you about him. He came at the end of Christmas break and ended up being in _all_ of my classes. I don't know why, but he is. Anyway, about a month ago, he decided to up and leave after we had a little fight. I said something about him being an idiot and that I didn't like him and he just… left. I don't know where he was but there you go. He was back today though and he's in my social class. I yelled at him and he didn't say anything. Then he decided to stay in my seat and wouldn't let me have it even though I sat there since the beginning of the year and I've been here for so much longer than he has but he just kid of sat there and took it. I don't know why he didn't do anything –"

"I don't like this kid," my dad said, cutting me off. "He doesn't sound like the kind of guy you should be hanging around."

I rolled my eyes and though, _sorry I said anything…_

(Insert line here)

In my room that night I started re-reading the Black Dagger Brotherhood books. The books got me thinking though.

The way J. R. Ward (The author in case you're completely retarded) writes it, you have to be born with the vampire gene in your blood and, when you turn about 25, the change hits. If you don't get pure enough blood during your transition, there is a huge chance you can die.

What if that's how it happened? What if you had to be born like that or… nothing happens? I sighed and closed the book, not going any farther than the second chapter that night. I shook my head and turned off my light. I would talk to Edward Cullen the next day. I had to get my answers.

(Insert line here)

When I walked into drama the next day, I pulled out the blocking I had done. I strode over to Edward and handed it to him.

I took a deep breath. "Thank you for not being here for a week Eddy dearest. I took the blocking we had done, a _month_ ago, and worked it over and over in my head until I couldn't work it any fucking more. Finally, Mr. Hodge told me to write up a script; so I wrote it up. I even wrote our kissing scene. I redid and revised the words and the stage directions until there was nothing else to do! I practiced by myself until I knew those lines backwards and forwards and you _still _didn't show up. Mr. Hodge asked me to see if I could join another group but they had all worked too hard and had no room for me so you know what I did? I changed hats." I shrugged and nodded, angry that he put me through this. "Yep, I did the entire script, the entire _scene,_ by changing hats and changing voice tones. I tech-ed, I practiced, I memorized and you _still_ didn't show.

"So I want to know one thing. I don't care about everything else. I don't care where you were or why you left or why you came back. I want to know why you left _me_ to do this alone. I stuck it out and got _us_ a moderate mark but we could have been great. I don't care about anything else but why you left without a warning. Why did you leave me to my own defenses?" I shook my head and handed him all the rough copies I had made for the scene; all the blocking, all the scripts and all the tech cues. I then took my seat across from him and stared at him expectantly.

"I just… had to get away. Things came up and I had to escape."

"Do you have a secret, Edward Cullen? One that you don't want anyone to know about?" I asked softly. "Are you scared that someone's sniffing too close for comfort?" I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and lowering my voice even more. "Or are you just scared to get too close to me? This project was supposed to be your 'induction' into PVA. Everyone has to do one. One major project that shows that they _can_ handle PVA. But you know what leaving showed everyone? That you're _not_ good enough. That you _can't_ handle the pressure PVA puts on us."

Edward gave me a long hard look. He looked me over from head to toe and the, almost absent mindedly, started talking. "You're not like her. Where she would sit back and watch from afar, you're right there in the center of it all. Where she was quiet and conservative, you're loud and slightly obnoxious. Where she would trip over everything and blush, you face embarrassment with a smile and a laugh. She had brown hair yours is red. She had brown eyes, yours are hazel. You're not at all like her and yet you're just as appealing…" He trailed off and the pain in his eyes intensified.

Mine narrowed in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

He captured my eyes with his, their golden color making an imprint on my soul (Gawd I'm cheesy. I really need to stop reading those cheesy romance novels). The pain I could see was so strong, it seemed like it was written in them. I wondered how long he had been like this. When he remained quiet, I placed my hand lightly on his knee. "Who is she Edward? What did she do?"

He seemed to wince at my words. Then, softly, he said, "My first love…" His voice was hoarse and he looked thoroughly miserable. Felling depressed at seeing him look like that, I stood up and hugged him.

When I did however, I froze. His skin was ice cold. I thought it was just his hands but now I could tell that his entire body was cold. His muscles, well actually his skin, was hard as rock. Either he was a weight lifter and completely ripped and toned and recently took a bath in ice or he _was_ a vampire.

I leaned back and looked at his face. It still looked pained but now there was a hint of fear. At least I think it was fear. It could have been confusion.

I sat back down, taking his hand with me. "Can we talk?" I asked in a low voice, stroking the pad of my thumb across his palm.

He sighed and took his hand back, rubbing his eyes with it. Why he couldn't do that with the other hand I'll never know. He gave me a clouded look and studied my carefully. Not sure why I was under such scrutiny, I met his look head on and studied _him_ in return.

While he was good looking it was a little boyish. His messy hair looked like it was specifically styled that way. I watched as his eyes softened slowly and realized I could get used to those eyes. I realized that this was a boy I could talk to, one that I could trust; even if he was a vampire or workout buff and ice bather. It was strange to think that the vampire idea made more sense.

He gave me a look and the edges of his mouth twitched upwards. I smiled in response and asked again, "_Can_ we talk?"

He sighed again (Is it just me or do we sigh too much?) and nodded. "I guess the least I can do is answer most of your questions…" He shook is head and sighed… _again_.

"Lunch?" I asked. "I know a few secluded hallways where we can talk. Private, no one can here us…" I trailed off at the look he was giving me. Then the force of what I said hit me. "Oh! You are such a _boy_! I can't believe you! Ergh… Anyway, when the bell rings I have to go to my locker to get my lunch then we can go." I rolled my eyes and picked up my rough copies from where they had dropped to the floor sometime during the conversation. "Stupid boy. Taking what I say and turning it into some perverted sentence. Geez, my mind may have grown up in the gutter but that doesn't mean I mean all the things that come out dirty. God, I hate him."

His mouth turned up a little bit more and I scowled at him, fighting my own smile. I tucked the copies under my arm and was about to walk away with them when he caught me.

I couldn't help it, I flinched. He was just so bloody cold! I don't think I could handle being so cold all the time. I turned to look at him when he pulled his hand away. I smiled. "Yes Eddy?"

It was his turn to flinch. "Can you please not call me Eddy?" he asked imploringly.

"But Eddy is too formal!" I complained. He gave me one of his looks. "You know I hate you right _Edward_?"

"Then why are you going to so much trouble to find out 'what I am'?" He put air quotations around it like it was nothing.

He got me thinking though. Why was I going to so much trouble? Did I really care so much? I mean… I hated him. He bugged me. Right?

Then the bell rang.

**A/N-Gah I want to continue so much but then my readers will have to wait super long!!! Gah. Okay. Tell me if this is okay. And, as always, tell me if Edward is still in character!**

**P.S. My 16th birthday is on Sunday :D**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N-You know. I think I should have just continued the last chapter…Oh well. Life happens.**

"So where to?" Edward asked me after we had gone to my locker. I looked up at him, the pain in his eyes, though receding, was still the most prominent emotion. I mentally cursed whoever _she_ was for hurting him. Not that I liked him but no one deserved to get hurt like that. Not even him.

"This way," I replied heading up some stairs and down a ramp and around a few corners. When we finally reached our destination, I dropped my bag and my purse, sliding down the wall to eat my lunch. Said lunch only consisted of a sandwich (That I probably wouldn't eat) and a can of apple juice but I'll take what I can get. I looked at Edward, staring at my food awkwardly and snickered. At least I _could_ eat though.

"So where's your lunch?" I asked politely.

He gave me one of his looks. I felt like I had just kicked his puppy.

"Can we get down to business?" He asked after a tense silence. I smiled and nodded.

Putting my sandwich away, I turned to him. "So where did you go when you left?"

He gave me that look again. I growled in the back of my throat. "Stop doing that!" He gave me an innocent look that could see right through.

"So where were you?"

He shook his head. "Next."

I raised an eyebrow. "We either start with where you were or what you are. It's your pick. But either way, you promised me answers and I'm going to get them."

He sighed but, thankfully, didn't fight it. "I was in Alaska."

I nodded. "Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

He shrugged. "I told my family."

I shook my head. "That shouldn't count. They didn't tell Mr. Hodge and no one that mattered knew."

He frowned. "I didn't think it would matter." I glared at him. "Okay, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to know. If I left then you would have been much madder at me than you are now."

"Bullshit!" I cried angrily. "At least if you told Mr. Hodge that you were leaving, I could have joined another group! But Noooo, you have t be fucking retarded and get up and leave without a fucking trace! I have to change fucking hats!" I reached out with my hand and smacked him across the face; a move that both scared and surprised me.

I stared at my hand before lancing up at him. "You are, aren't you?" I whispered. I held my aching hand around my apple juice can, letting the cold soothe it.

Edward looked down and frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about." He took my hand from where it was on the can and placed his palm against min. I sighed in relief and nodded in thanks.

"Why are you avoiding the subject? I know it's true, you know its true–"

"What's true Sarah?" He asked me, his eyes flashing to black. His grip on my hand tightened and I stared at him, just comprehending what being a vampire meant.

"You _are_ a vampire," I breathed in awe. I reached out with my other hand and stroked it down his cheek. As his eyes darkened even more, I took my hand away, attempting to back up; his grip on my hand, however, tightened, keeping me in place.

I stared into his eyes silently, refusing to believe my luck. I had finally found one! It was gorgeous and cold and comforting and frightening and depressed and… and _perfect_. I had wished day in and day out that vampires were real. Or at least that I was one. It was a slim to none chance but that's life.

As I stared into his eyes, they slowly lightened. A smile began to form on my face and I had to fight myself not to jump up and hug his rock hard body.

"So," I said after a while, "Are you actually a vampire?"

His facial features hardened and his eyes darkened. He gave me a cold look and stood up. "No," He replied. He turned on his heel and stormed away.

"Wait!" I cried, scrambling up and after him. I turned the corner and ran face first into a wall.

"You're just like her," The wall said. "A little less clumsy but it's the same basic personality. Sarcastic, stubborn, a death wish."

I huffed in outrage. "I do not have a death wish!" I told the wall stubbornly. In case you didn't catch that, the wall was actually Edward. Metaphors are a great thing.

"Then why are you running after a supposed vampire?" He asked.

I fought back and forth in my head on whether or not to tell him. My heart told me that he had to. It said I was too far in to back out now. My head on the other hand told me embarrassment would be eminent and to keep it to myself.

I never was one to use my head.

"I have to know if they're real," I said finally. He gave me a look and I sighed softly. Leaning against an actual wall, I stared at the floor and opened my mouth. "When I was about five I believed in Fairies and Prince Charming and Neverland and Dragons and Pirates like Hook and I believed I would make it there someday. Over the years I stopped believing and gave up on most of it.

"Then, when I was, like, twelve, and had read the first and second Harry Potter book many times, I began to believe again. Magic and flying and three headed dogs and charms and potions, it all stole my head and I refused to believe otherwise.

"I never actually told anyone until a year ago when I stared reading vampire books. I was really in to true love stories about teens who found their perfect match. When I found a book that combined teen love and the supernatural world I had loved for so long, I jumped on it. Then I just started reading books about vampires. Over the years, I slowly came to realize that it could be very possible that vampires and werewolves and dragons and magic and faeries and everything that goes along with it.

"So now you show up and spark my interest. Then, when I just so happen to tell your sister that I'm going to find out what you are, you disappear! It took everything I had not to jump to conclusions. But you know what I did? I jumped to conclusions!" I gave him a sarcastic look.

His eyes, if it was possible, got darker and in an attempt to calm himself down, he took a deep breath.

"I don't know how you came to the conclusion that I'm a vampire, but I can assure you I'm not," Edward finally said, semi-calmly. He gave me an imploring look before turning around again.

I wasn't going to let him get away. Not a chance.

"Maybe it's because you're perfect at everything!" That stopped him. His entire body tensed, I didn't know why, but suddenly it was as if every muscle in his body seized up.

"I'm not perfect," He said, just loud enough that I could hear him, then walked away.

This time I let him go. I slid down the wall and stared at the hand he had held. He was good looking, had perfectly straight, white teeth and insanely neat writing, eye color that shifted with his mood and a freezing, rock hard body. If he wasn't a vampire… What was he?

**A/N-Right, really short and I'll bet its crap. I hope you like it! **


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N-I really hope I didn't let too many people down with that last chapter… And it has come to my attention that I need a beta… Anyone want to help me?**

"So the new kid at school might be a vampire," I told my parents the next day at dinner. My brother, who was sitting across from me, rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time I had done this.

My parents were obviously thinking the same thing. "That's nice dear," my mom said. She smiled and went back to her dinner.

If there's one thing wrong with my mother it's that she just doesn't care. Unless I mentioned I was bleeding, she didn't care. I could come home and say that the apocalypse was upon us and she would tell me "that's nice." Now, I'll come home and tell her I got a paper cut in science and she would freak out, calling my science teacher and complaining. I had long since learned that unless I was dying, she didn't need to know.

My dad, however, hated anything boy related. "Is this the same kid you said left you alone in drama to do the project alone?"

I rolled my eyes. He completely ignores the fact that Edward might be a vampire and dives, head first, into the male-ness of said possible vampire. My parents were so weird.

"Yes dad. It is the same boy."

"I don't want you hanging around him anymore. He's too out there. He could be dealing or using or _both_."

I shook my head, "He's not dealing _or_ using drugs dad. He's a perfectly respectable boy." Well… The perfect part was correct anyway.

"Oh, a boy! Are you into him?" My brother Jason leered at me and I scowled. Jerk.

I gave him a dirty look and said, "When is the last time you came home talking about a girl at work or school? Oh wait, you haven't. Gotcha." I snickered to my self.

"Sarah that is not what we're talking about. This boy is obviously a bad influence on you and I don't want him hanging around you. He'll probably only want to to have sex anyway!"

"Oh thanks dad! You don't think he only wants to be around me for my company?" I glared at him and stood up. "I'm done." I brought my plate to the kitchen. "I will be in my room if anyone needs me."

Then, ignoring my dad's complaints, I stormed to my room. Grabbing my ports, I snapped them over my ears, turned my iPod volume up to full and pressed play. +44 came blasting out of the speakers in my headphones.

I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my book. _Full Moon Rising_, in case you're wondering.

I opened it to the bookmarked page and checked my watch. Wednesday, February 14th. 6:30 PM. I sighed. Stupid holiday. Not like we celebrated it or anything. At least I didn't. I hated Valentines Day. It was far too commercial thanks to hallmark.

Continuing on at chapter 7, I followed Riley in her search for the clone maker until chapter 8 when it hit me.

"_I'm not perfect," He said, just loud enough that I could hear him, then walked away_

"I'm not perfect…" I said softly to myself. Was _he_ half and half?

(Insert line here)

"Are you a werewolf?" I asked him the next day.

He gave me a wary look, not saying anything for several minutes. "How did you come up with this?"

I laughed. "So you're not a vampire and you're not a werewolf… Are you both?" He gave me an incredulous look. "In the book I'm reading," I explained, "The girl is a Dhampire, half Vampire, half werewolf. Now, she likes it but maybe you don't. Maybe that's why you told me you weren't perfect yesterday." I smiled triumphantly, incredibly pleased with myself.

"You don't quit do you?" He asked me.

"Nope," I said smiling. "And I'll keep coming up with ideas until you tell me what you are."

"What's your next idea?"

"Are you a clone of some mortal that died years ago? You were injected with some drug and now you're like super strong and perfect??" My yes were dancing, I knew it.

The look on his face was priceless as he took in what I said. "No," He responded, shaking his head. He had that crooked smile on his face. You know the one; it made me forget to breathe.

I swallowed and tried anyway. Stupid perfect supernatural being.

He smiled at me, chuckling softly. "What else have you got?"

"Are you a mix of like…? Spiderman and Batman and Superman? Do you have super strength and super speed and nothing can kill you except for that one weakness?"

He laughed again. "No, I'm not a superhero."

I frowned. I was running out of ideas here. "Can we talk again at lunch?"

Just as I assumed, his eyes flattened, darkening a few notches. "Why?"

"I have questions. This is bugging me and I need to know!" I frowned at him, putting my best pleading look in my eyes.

He sighed in frustration. "Fine." I smiled and was about to clap my hands triumphantly when Hilary and Tessa approached us.

I frowned at them. They ignored me.

"Hello Edward," Tessa said sweetly. She was moving around as if she had to pee or something.

Hilary, ever so composed, pushed her aside and smiled almost seductively at Edward.

"So, Edward, we noticed you didn't have many friends and I thought it might be good to introduce you to some of the cooler people in our PVA group. A bunch of us are going to a movie after school. You know; just a few _cool_ people." She gave me a cold look. "Me and Tessa are going, obviously, and then we're inviting Josh and Cam. Then Tristan and her boyfriend are going and Tristan invited this girl Rosalie form her cosmetology class to come along. Tristan told me that she's so pretty she _must_ have gotten plastic surgery and that there was no way it was real. Well I trust Tristan and all but I have to see this to believe…" She trailed off at the look on Edwards face. His eyes were an incredibly dark brown (not quite black though) and his face looked like it was carved out of stone.

"Actually," He said harshly, "I'm going to be busy with Sarah after school today." He put his arm around my shoulders. I forgot to breathe but, at the same time, started hyperventilating. "And just so you know," He said, his voice was dangerously calm; "Rosalie is my sister. And it's not plastic surgery. Just ask her boyfriend, he would know."

Hilary and Tessa looked floored. They stared at Edward and me for a few seconds before walking away with their tails between their legs. I snickered under my breath. Hey what can I say? I take my victories where I can.

Edward started to walk away, keeping his arm around me and pulling me with him.

"Thank you," I said softly, worried about the color of his eyes.

"Talk to me Bella. Calm me down…" He stared straight ahead as he said it.

"Who's Bella?" I asked. Before he could answer, I stopped walking, forcing him to stop as well. He faced me with pain on his face. "Is she your 'first love'? The one that I'm like?"

"Sarah, please," Edward began.

"No, who is she? If you're going to call me Bella every time you see me, I have to know why!" I gave him my best glare.

"Not here Sarah. Please." It was almost as if he was begging me. If I wasn't so angry at him I would have felt sympathy for him. "At lunch," He said when I stayed silent. "I promise."

"Fine." I nodded to him and spun on my heel with every intention to storm away. Lucky for me, there was a wall in my way. (Remember what I said about metaphors? It applies here.)

I looked up at the laughing wall. "Hello," it said.

I rubbed my head. "Hi." I looked up at him from my small stature of five feet five inches. He had more than a foot on me. "You have very hard Pectoral muscles…" I rubbed my forehead.

He laughed. "I'm Emmet."

"Sarah," I said, still rubbing my head.

Just then we were approached by a tall statuesque blonde Barbie look-a-like.

"Who is that?" It sneered, looking at me. It linked its arm through Emmett's and glared down at me.

"Who is _that?_" I mocked, crossing my arms.

"Rosalie Hale," She said. She didn't look pleased that I was standing up to her. I feel the need to point out I was never all that respectable to my Barbie's either.

"Sarah Thompson." I nodded my head. Rosalie, who still looked at me like I was gum on the bottom of her shoe, glanced at Emmet quickly. He nodded and I think her opinion of me dropped a couple hundred more notches.

Before I continue, I must point out that I have brutal hearing. My eardrums are basically broken because I listen to my music to loud. I have eyes like a hawk and my taste buds are really sensitive but I can't hear worth squat. So I guess it was no surprise that, after I told Emmet and Rosalie goodbye (I believe my exact words were "Later Barbie!") and spun on my heel, I slammed into another wall.

Now you would think the aforementioned wall would be Edward considering he was standing there last time I checked. But no. It was a different guy. He was tall and had blonde hair and golden eyes. Another Ken doll. Perfect. I rubbed my head again.

"What is it with you guys and having rock hard pecs?" I shook my head. "I'm going to have a head ache for weeks!" I looked up at the guy I ran into and noticed him studying me carefully.

I raised an eyebrow. "Want me to turn?" I raised my arms and stood up straight, turning slowly in a circle. "Do I meet your approval oh rock hard one?" I think, if you tried hard enough, you could _taste_ the sarcasm in the air.

The guy however, laughed. "I like her!" He told, I can only assume, Emmet. "I'm Jasper." He smiled but that was about it. I noticed the muscles in his arms clench and I was tempted to reach out a hand and see if his body had gotten harder.

I restrained and gave him a long look. "I'm Sarah. And I think you're a little bit funny looking with that muscle twitching in your neck. I would relax it if I were you. I've had a pain in my neck forever and I don't know why. Tensing just makes it worse." I nodded to him and turned, intending to walk away, _again_.

Well wasn't it a surprise when another wall got into my way. This wall, at least, didn't hit me in the head. It was actually a very short wall. With black spiky hair. And it squealed.

Ah, right, Alice.

"Finally you got to meat everyone! They're all transferring here from Juno." She winked and leaned in, lowering her voice to a stage whisper, "that's a school for special people." She winked and giggled. It sounded kind of like wind chimes. Why couldn't I do that?

"So… Who is _everyone_ exactly?" I asked, wondering why these three were so special.

"They're my family silly!" Alice exclaimed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I nodded, pretending I understood.

"Emmet and Rosalie are dating, but they're really engaged. They're in the twelfth grade Jasper and me are dating and we're in the eleventh grade. Then there's Edward who you already know." She must have noticed my confused look. "Rosalie and Jasper are twins; we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme."

I nodded, again pretending I understood. She continued to blabber on about their 'family situation' while I looked over Rosalie and Jasper. They didn't look like twins. Not even a little bit. Her hair was too light, not really bleached though. His face was softer than hers. Hers more angular; aristocratic almost. The shape of their eyes was different too. His were round, more like a walnut, where hers were kind of like almonds.

"They're not twins," I said, interrupting Alice. I think she was talking about how she and Jasper met. When she gave me a discouraging look. I pointed between Rosalie and Jasper. "They aren't twins really, are they?"

Alice looked at Edward. "I told you." He shrugged like he didn't care. His eyes however, held an underlying fear, like he was dreading this.

It was then that the bell rang.

Heather, who had apparently been waiting on the sidelines for just this moment, pulled me away and in the direction of the drama room.

"I didn't know you were friends with them! Why didn't you tell me?" She gave me a dirty look.

"Because _I_ didn't know I was friends with them!" I opened the door and walked in without waiting for her. I dropped my bag just inside and wandered over to Anna.

Heather, however, wasn't letting me get away that easily. She followed me and, when we reached Anna, brought it up again.

"Sarah's friends with Edward and them," She told Anna before I could say anything.

Anna looked at me in surprise. "Friends with vampire boy?"

I glared. "No. I'm not friends with them. And I really don't think it's as big of a deal as you two make it out to be." I crossed my arms and sat down. "Besides, for all I know we're _not_ friends."

"Was I not being obvious enough?" A warmly familiar voice asked from beside me.

Now, at the risk of sounding like a total idiot, I think, at that moment, a huge smile broke out on my face. Before I could conceal it however, Anna and Heather were laughing and I think I heard a chuckle coming from Edward. Suffice it to say, being laughed at was enough to wipe the smile off my face.

I huffed and stood up. Before I could say anything however, Mr. Hodge was telling us to come into circle. I gave the three of them a dirty look and went to sit between Amina and Mike.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" Said that warm, attractive voice from my left, where Amina was sitting.

"You can sit here," Mike said and moved over. Amina gave me a look and shook her head.

Why did mike do that to me? Wasn't it obvious that I liked him? Did I smell funny? Was my hair all messed up?

I sighed and shook my head. About a month ago, I started flirting with Mike. It seemed like he was flirting back but I'm a little bit of a douche when it comes to guys so I had to check with my friends. They told me he liked me for sure but then he started backing off. He began to stop saying hi to me and he stopped hugging me in the halls. Then, when me, Heather and Amina began to question him. He blurted out the fact that he had a girlfriend.

Suffice it to say, he hasn't been quite the same around me.

Normally Mr. Hodge and I are on good terms. He seems to know who I like and who I don't. He knows who everyone works well with. I'm sure he knew about my situation with both Edward _and_ Mike and would do his best not to put us together.

Well you think you know a person…

**A/N-Okay. There we go. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. If you haven't noticed, most of this story, at the beginning anyway, will take place in drama class. Wish Sarah luck! I'm sure she'll need it in the next chapter…**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N-Is it just me or am I getting less and less response for this story? Is it because I killed off Bella and put Edward with someone else? Well you know what? That's your problem! I like my story//Sniffs indignantly//**

**P.S. Before I continue with the story, I have two promises to make.  
1) I will never post a chapter that is only an author's note.  
2) I will not give up with this story. I will do my best to update regularly and make sure it stays relatively realistic.**

"Well you didn't have to say it so harshly!"

"I wasn't harsh!"

"You were talking to me like I was stupid! And then you just blurted it out!

"I had to get the point across!"

"Gah!" I grabbed my hair angrily and clenched my teeth. I took a few deep breaths before looking at him again. "You could have been polite about it! You could have said, 'Listen Sarah, I like you as a friend but that's it. I hope we can continue to be friends.' Would that have been so hard?"

Mike gave me a look. I think he was trying to match the look Edward was currently giving us. While we argued, a crowd had formed. Mr. Hodge was standing on the side lines watching. Stupid man, what the hell was wrong with him? Couldn't he see we needed a different group?

"Do you still like me Sarah?" Mike asked. "Is that what brought this on?"

I glared at him. That wasn't why I wanted to talk about this but now that he brought it up… "Yes. Yes, I still like you." He gave me a surprised look as though he was expecting the opposite. "I tried to tell myself that it wasn't worth it and so did everyone else. They told me that if you didn't want to "be with" me then that was your problem. I tried to force myself to believe that it didn't matter. That _you_ didn't matter…" I shook my head. "It didn't work."

Mike gave me a sympathetic look. "Sarah, I–"

"No." I said, interrupting him. "It doesn't matter anymore. At least that's what I tell myself." I smiled softly to myself. "Can we get to work please?"

Mike nodded, letting it go. Edward approached me then, waiting until everyone had cleared off and Mike had gone to get his notebook to pull me into a quick hug.

I took a deep breath and relaxed, happy to finally be in the embrace of someone who just wanted to comfort me.

All too soon it was over and he was looking at me with that familiar pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said and walked off to get his note book.

Was it just me or was I hearing that a lot lately… Maybe I was just saying it too much.

I took a minute to admire the look of Mike bending over before heading over to grab my own notebook. We met back in the same spot we had started in. Heather and Anna shook their heads at me. I don't know why. Well, I do, but I wasn't planning on acknowledging it anytime soon. They were like leeches, leeching all the fun out of being in a group with Mike. Not that I knew his last name anymore. I did. But I'm not sure anymore. I thought it was Hughes but then I realized that that was Anne's last name.

"…Should work off the idea you two had come up with for the last project. One girl caught in the middle sort of thing." He looked at me and Edward. "If you don't like it we can always find another idea."

"Well our ending," I began, writing down his idea. I built on it while I talked, "Is duex ex machina. We need a miracle type ending. Or something like… Machine saves the day; something like that. How can we bring that into it?"

Edward frowned. "What if someone dies…" I wrote that down too.

Then it hit me. "What if the girl somehow comes close to death? And one of the boys is a vampire! Then he can… change her or something but the audience… doesn't…" Mike and Edward were giving me 'the look'. Albeit Edwards had more impact. "No?" I asked. "But it was such a good idea!"

"No it wasn't," Mike replied softly. The look in his eyes was so annoying. He was putting up with me! The little hooker! Not that he was actually a hooker. It is purely a figure of speech. Sort of like running into a wall. A metaphor. Wonderful things I must say.

"Well if you don't like the idea, you come up with something!" I harrumphed and crossed my arms.

"Sarah!" Mr. Hodge approached us. "How's it going? Are you getting some good ideas?"

I smiled and nodded while Mike and Edward exchanged looks. Mr. Hodge walked off to interrogate another group and left us stranded.

"Another ending idea!" Mike cried, eyes bright. As much as I hated to rain on his parade, I had to burst his bubble (Whoa! Double cliché much?)

"Mike, as much as I would love to hear your ending, we should really start from the beginning. If we don't have a beginning, we don't have anything to put an ending on to." 

Mike gave me a stupid look, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He looked down at the notes he had written then looked at me. "You know I think you're right."

I rolled my eyes. "How do we start gentlemen?" I glanced between the two of them. If you asked me, they both looked gorgeous. Edward was thinking hard, staring down at his paper and Mike was looking at me, a small smile on his face. If I didn't know any better I'd say he liked me. But I did know better and he didn't like me. Stupid boy.

I looked back at Edward and caught him staring at me. I looked at his eyes and tilted my head. Deep down, buried under layers of pain, was the soft cover of amusement and compassion. He saw me looking and gave me a half hearted smile.

I shook my head and looked down at the page I was writing ideas on.. "I think Mike's idea could work… I don't know just how physical we can get though. When I did the piece me and Edward came up with Mr. Hodge drew the line at heavy kissing… It wasn't that hard considering I had to do it _by myself_." I glared at Edward to get my point across.

"What if the girl is stuck between her dad and her boyfriend?" Mike suggested.

"What about her current boyfriend and another boy?" I threw out there.

"Why are we considering this?" Edward asked angrily.

I looked at him and saw his eyes darken considerably. I softened my expression and spoke calmly, "If you don't want to do this Edward, we don't have to. I don't know what else we could do but if you have some suggestions we are more than open to listening." I attempted to put my hand on his arm to try to calm him down. He, however, pulled away, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Bella," He whispered.

I frowned. There was that name again. IF she was some hooker (literally this time) who hurt my Edward… Wait a second… He's not actually mine. Heh… Oops.

I frowned at my paper angrily. "Is it possible to do a murder mystery with three people?"

Edward replied, "Yah. One is the murderer –"

"Oh! Idea!" I smiled, my eyes sparkling. I bounced up on my knees. "What about a scene that takes three well known fairy tales and combines them into one? Like we could take Cinderella, Pinocchio and Snow white or something and turn them into one scene!"

Mike smiled. "I like it. It has a certain flare and we could make it incredibly dramatic and way over the top."

"I like it." Edward nodded and wrote it down.

"What fairy tales do we want?" I scratched out our other ideas and titled a new page.

**Special Ending**

_Dues Ex Machina_

_Fairy tales_

_Combined to one scene_

_Cinderella, Snow White, Pinocchio, Rapunzel, Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Swan Princess, The Little Mermaid_

_Dramatic_

_Over the top_

_Play two characters_

I stopped it there and looked over the fairy tales I had written. I didn't really know the swan princess so I scratched that out. The rest were pretty good.

"What if we turned it into a soap opera?" I suggested. I got two infinitely confused looks. Okay that's a lie. Mike gave me a confused look and Edward gave me a… look. There is no description. "We could each take two characters and keep changing sweaters or hats or what not and it could be like Cinderella leaves Charming for Hansel and then Hansel sees Red Riding hood and Gretel, angry that her brother has someone special starts something with the prince from Snow White and then Sleeping beauty wakes up from a kiss from Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid and Ariel, being a human now, takes her prince and then Hansel sees her and leaves red riding hood who was going to leave anyway because she loves Rumplestiltsken and… What?" Edward was chuckling and one look from me was all it took to get mike to start laughing outright.

Edward, still laughing softly said, "You sure know your fairy tales." I blushed. "You did, however, leave out Tarzan and Jane and The fox and the hound and Meg and Hercules." I punched him lightly at the teasing tone in his voice.

Mike smiled and moved closer to me. "I think it's a good idea." He reached out and hugged me with one arm. I smiled and breathed in his scent. He smelt like sweat and axe. My smile dropped. I pulled away and stood up, pretending to stretch.

"So let's stand up and pick our characters because sitting is over rated," I said. Edward stood up gracefully, forcing my eyes to his strong legs. My eyes traveled up, stopping on the nether regions and, before I could stop myself (not that I wanted to) I began to wonder what size his… erm… you know… Boxers… were. I wondered what color they were. Or maybe they were boxer briefs and –

I cut myself off there. I did not need to invite that train of thought into the station. I laughed nervously at the smile he gave me. The way he looked I would almost assume he knew what I was thinking. But that didn't make any sense. Why would he know? He couldn't read minds. Just because he was perfect and have blindingly white teeth and insufferably neat writing and a perfect body and rock hard pecs and he bloody fucking _glowed_ did not mean he could read minds. Vampires couldn't do that. Tinkerbelle can't even do that!

I nodded, proud of myself for coming to such a brilliant conclusion. "Now, Edward, what is your favorite fairy tale couple?"

He surveyed me in quiet contemplation. His eyes were dancing under the ocean of pain. He looked really excited about this.

"I think I like the Little Red Riding hood and the Big Bad Wolf. She begins to trust the monster and it hurts her in the end." He got an evil glint in his eye and chuckled at some unknown joke.

I frowned. That sentence just backed up my vampire theory…

Edward stopped laughing and gave me a look. Something must have shone on my face or something… To be safe I threw up a couple of mental walls. A few steel, a few brick and a three foot thick ceiling.

Edwards's eyes widened. Mine narrowed. Mike just looked confused.

That was when the bell rang.

I closed my notebook and smiled at Mike and Edward, careful to keep my walls up.

"Well, I have to go to lunch so I'll see you guys later." I raised an eyebrow at Edward, who nodded discretely. I skipped over to my stuff and walked out of the room.

(Insert line here)

Whether Edward was going to be there or not, I went to the spot where we had talked before. I wasn't up to the interrogation I would get if I went to sit with Heather and Anna.

As I turned the corner into the hall, I froze. Sitting against the wall, with no food in sight, was Edward's brothers and sisters. Edward approached from the other end of the hall, seemingly floating. I frowned and turned to leave.

"Sarah, wait!" I heard Alice call from behind me. I turned around and there she was, in my face, smiling like an idiot. Not that she was one because if she and her family were vampires she could probably kill me with her pinky finger…

"Come sit with us!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to sit with them. I had no choice but to go along with her. Not only was her grip on my hand incredibly strong but there was the pinky finger issue…

She shoved me down between the tall Kenish looking one (His name might be Emmet) and Edward. Rosalie, who was sitting across from Emmet gave me a nasty look and began to talk quietly to Alice.

I glared right back at her then said, "Get the six inch pumps. You'll fall and break something." I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"When is the last time you walked around on six inch heels?" Rosalie asked. I laughed.

"Never. Because I know I can't and I'd probably fall over. If you, however, are feeling adventurous, knock yourself out. Literally, please, if it's not _too_ much trouble." I smirked and turned to Edward.

Rosalie had other ideas. "I'm not through with you!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at her in disdain. "Funny," I replied, 'Because the look you just had on your face says otherwise." I waited a beat before turning back to Edward. "Now, I believe you were going to explain the Bella person to me." There was a collective gasp. "What?" I asked, looking around. My eyes focused on Alice.

It was Rosalie that answered me. "Bella was Edward's first love." She nailed me with a glare that could freeze fire. "His _only_ love." Her glare got colder as I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I want to marry the guy," I said. Then I caught myself and looked at Edward. "No offense Eddy. I'm sure you're a really nice guy and all but you're a little to… hard. I just want to be a vampire, I don't want forever. Not in the sense she's talking about."

"How'd she find out?" Emmet whispered to Jasper.

My head snapped around. I may have brutal hearing but, when it mattered most, my eardrums went into overdrive to understand.

"So it's true?" Emmet looked away and Jasper looked at Alice. I followed his eyes and concentrated on Alice. Give something away girl. Com eon. You know you want to. Just a nod. That's all I needed.

She met my gaze head on but that was it. I looked at Alice, who was inspecting her nails in boredom. My last resort was Edward. I turned to him slowly. "Edward… is it true? Am I right?"

Edward glanced at Alice, then at Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. When he looked back to me, his eyes were black. I licked my lips and took a deep breath.

Edward and I just sat there, staring at each other for a few minutes.

"God Damnit, Edward!" Rosalie burst out. "Just tell her already!"

Please, please, please. If he would just nod I would be the happiest person on the planet. Nod Edward.

Guess what?

He nodded.

**A/N-Okay, next Sarah gets to ask a million questions. Some might not make sense but trust me, they matter… to her anyway… xD**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N- Since I got an astounding response for the last chapter I decided to take a very long time to update. Actually I really wanted to get it up at the beginning of March but then my plot bunny died and I couldn't revive it until now. I hope you like this. **

**P.S. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

I stared at Edward, shell shocked. I was right. I was never right. Well… I was sometimes, but not usually.

As my brain began to comprehend what was happening, a smile spread across my face. My hand twitched and, almost involuntarily, my arm reached up to allow my hand to touch him. As it came into contact with his cheek, his eyes darkened. I smiled wider, my heart beating double time.

"_Dude_," I breathed. I looked around at the rest of them. Emmet was looking like a scolded puppy, Alice was watching me silently, a small smile on her face, Jasper was watching Edward worriedly and Rosalie was watching her nails, picking invisible dirt out from under them. "So the rest of you are…" I trailed off. Alice nodded.

"So…" I said casually. "Do you drink blood?" I raised my eyebrows. I was honestly curious about it.

Emmet joked on what I _think_ was nothing.

Jasper looked at me in surprise. "Why aren't you scared?" He asked angrily. "Why are you excited?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Should I be?" Emmet growled behind me. I turned and growled back. Now it was his turn to look surprised. "I don't understand why I should be scared. I have wished for-almost-ever that vampires were real and now they are and I don't think being scared is an option."

Before I knew it, Edward had me pulled hard against his chest, hands wrapped around my arms in an iron grip. I breathed in deep and took in his scent. He lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I could kill you right here. No one but my siblings is around and they aren't going to tell anyone." His breath blew across my ear and his cold lips against my cheek were almost heaven.

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. Closing my mental blocks before replying, I said, "Then do it. My one wish in this world was to find out that vampires really do exist. If I can't be one of them, I may as well be murdered by one of them."

Jasper looked at me angrily. "You're so sure of yourself and yet I can feel your fright. It's thicker than the blood we drink and yet you readily give up your life?"

I stared at Jasper, a hard look in my eyes. "I don't need anything else. If you would change me, I would agree whole heartedly." Jasper shook his head and looked away angrily. I looked into Edwards deep black eyes. "I can tell you hate the thought of turning me." At his nod, I smiled, "I would try to make you, but I fail to see what a mere mortal can say to make _you_ do anything." My smile died and I looked around at everyone. I sighed and stood up, "I'm going for a walk." I grabbed my bag and my purse and walked away.

(Insert line here)

That night, around four in the morning actually, I wrote out a list of questions. It was 2 pages long and ranged from the "when", to the "how" to the "how old?" My favorite was "If you could be any famous vampire, who would you be?"

I looked over my list, tweaking a few questions here, adding some there, and imagined the answers I would get.

None of the ones I came up with were anything close to what I got…

Insert line here

"Edward!" I called to him in Drama the next day. He was standing across the room talking to Heather, who was complaining and gesturing wildly with her hands.

Edward glanced over, eyes darkening immediately. I glared at him, stalking over to give him a piece of my mind. He'd find out not to mess with a girl who just found out her dreams were real.

"Can I talk to you Edward?" I asked sweetly.

Heather laughed. "Yes," She said. "Talk…"

"Heather…" I glared at her in warning. She rolled her eyes and walked away; leaving me and Edward alone.

"I need to talk to you," I said again when he looked at me. Well, he sort of looked at me… He was gazing kind of over my left shoulder. I turned around and saw Tessa and Hilary waving at him. I looked back at him and glared. "Edward!" I said sternly. "Get mixed up with those two and you will quickly drown in their world of make up, gossip and big ego's. Now if you would kindly pay _attention_," I poked him in the forehead, "I need to talk to you!"

He glanced at me for a moment. That moment was all it took for me to get lost in his eyes. Black as night, and darkened with pain and anger, they quickly locked me in; and then it hit me, just then, staring into his eyes, just how dangerous he really was.

"What do you need Sarah?" He asked me quietly. He sounded like he was trying to restrain himself.

I suddenly felt less than confident. I bit my lip, wondering if I was walking on the edge of a sharpened blade; one wrong move and I was sliced in two.

That thought in mind, I took a deep breath and said, "I have questions."

We stood for what seemed like hours, his eyes boring into mine. Finally, he sighed, "I'll bring everyone to the hallway at lunch."

I smiled and thanked him before heading to circle.

"I have a few house keeping notes for you before we head off into our groups," Mr. Hodge started. He looked around at us and smiled, as though he suddenly remembered something exciting; which of course he had. "Mr. Turner," Our principal, "Came to me before class started and asked what the grade 10 class was working. I told him we were working with special endings. He liked the thought and asked if we might want to showcase them to the rest of the school. I told him I would talk to you guys and get back to him."

The class was beaming. I was beginning to go over a thousand different scenes in my head, none of which had anything to do with what we had come up with yesterday.

"So," Mr. Hodge continued, "What do you think?"

We all cheered and he nodded, sending us into our groups.

As far as awkward silences go, I think the one I was sitting in took the cake. Edward was writing something in his notebook, Mike was fixing his pants and looking at other groups and I was just… there. I frowned and shook my head. There had to be something that I could do to break it up.

I cleared my throat. "I ate a Chihuahua yesterday." Edward and Mike looked at me. I burst out laughing at the looks on their faces. "I was starving! It was either that or a Siamese cat." Edward quirked an eyebrow and gave me that adorable half smile.

"Now, I was wondering if we wanted to do something different for our scene. I mean, how would we incorporate a miraculous ending to a fairytale?" I got to pointed looks. "Right, stupid question. The bottom line is that I hate our idea. More brainstorming please."

"Someone could get shot but they don't actually die because of something…" Mike said. I gave him a funny look. "Never mind."

"Okay, guys, could you please quiet down?" Mr. Hodge asked. We all stopped talking and looked at him. "I notice that some groups are having difficulty coming up with an idea with just an ending to work with. So what were going to do is give you a theme and a beginning. It should kick start the thought process and get you on your way to making a theme. If we could get one representative from each group?"

I looked at my group members and stood up; wanting to get away from the awkward silence that already sunk in. "I'll go."

How thick can two guys be? I mean, _really_. One minute they were sweet and talkative and the next… Well the next that really, _really_ weren't.

When I reached Mr. Hodge, there were only three pieces of paper left. I grabbed them and walked back to my group, opening them on the way. I was halfway here when I stopped, staring at our genre sheet. I looked around the room, gauging the reaction of the other groups. Finally my eyes landed on my group, they were staring at me in anticipation. My eyes caught Edward's and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Edward approached me. "What's wrong, Sarah?" He asked, taking the papers from me. He opened the first one, our beginning. "TV broadcast," He said. He opened the next one, our ending. "Cliché." He nodded seeming satisfied. Then he opened the genre one. He looked from the paper to my face, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Finally she started shaking his head. "No. I'm not doing this. We can't do this! It's… immoral!"

Mike approached us. "So what have we got?" He asked.

"Our beginning," I replied, still snickering softly, "Is 'TV broadcast' and our ending id 'cliché'." I stopped, bursting out laughing again.

"They can't make us do this Sarah," Edward said to me. "It's wrong! They can't expect high school students to do this! And then combine it with our beginning and the end? It's so… _Wrong_!"

"Edward, we don't have a choice! It was purely chance! I'll bet everyone else is mad about what they have! We can't very well be the only team to-"

"No, Bella!" Edward burst out. His eyes were unfocused and, as he looked at me, I could tell that he was somewhere else, in a different time with different people. "I won't do it!" He continued. "I won't and you can't make me! You don't know what you're getting into, Bella!" He dropped our paper and grabbed me by the shoulders. HE looked at me imploringly. As I stared into his eyes, though, I knew he wasn't seeing me.

I took a deep breath and kept my voice steady. "We have to Edward. You don't have to do it, but, for the group, could you please try?"

His eyes slowly refocused and, as he realized he was holding me in place, released me. I fought a grimace as a twinge of pain raced through my shoulder blades.

Mike, looking between us in confusion, bent down to pick up the paper. "Our genre can't be that bad. The was you're going on about it, you would think it was a porn show or something." He looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow. "Well _that's_ stupid."

(Insert line here)

"Do you need to drink extra blood in order to live off animal blood? Or does it have the same properties as human blood?" I asked at lunch that day.

Edward gave me a dirty look. Alice just smiled complacently. It was, however, Jasper who answered. "It's not all that bad actually," HE said. I had learned, earlier in the lunch hour that he was the only one who lived off human blood for a shot time. "It is a little thinner, but it tastes just the same. Human blood tends to smell sweeter, but it doesn't taste much different from animal blood." He looked embarrassed and, I'm sure if he could, he would be blushing.

"Next question-"

"There are more?" Rosalie cried. She had been ignoring me to the fullest extent since I arrived.

"Actually there are lots more." I tried to look innocent, hoping I could keep asking my questions. I didn't want to be annoying but they were vampires. Real, dead vampires.

Edward started laughing. "Keep asking questions Sarah," He said, almost fondly.

I bit my lip. "Can I ask about Bella?" I looked up at Edward nervously. His eyes had clouded over, though he stayed in this time.

"Yes, Sarah. You can ask about Bella." He seemed reluctant to say her name.

"Why didn't you change her? If you really loved her, would you want to take her with you?" He shook his head and tried a different tactic. "Why do you keep calling _me_ Bella?" Again he shook his head. "Okay, last Bella question. Did she leave you? Or did you leave her?" His eyes cleared up and I could see him looking back.

After a few moments, he came back and shook his head.

"Okay. Who is your favorite vampire?"

Insert line here

After school that day, Heather cornered me on the bus, wanting to talk to me about drama class.

"Why did he freak out at you? What's your genre?"

I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't want to work with the stuff we've been given. He thinks it's immoral." I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders, then wincing painfully. After drama, I went to the bathroom to take a look at my shoulders. They had been red and I could see bruises already forming. After school, I went back to check on them and they had turned a nasty brown-blue-green. They hurt and I knew sleeping would be painful that night.

"It can't be any worse than ours!" Heather was complaining. "We have a Will for a our beginning, a spy theme and a miracle ending. It sucks."

I laughed. "We did have miracle ending. Then he did the beginning-genre thing. Now we have a TV broadcast beginning, and a cliché ending." I rolled my eyes again.

"What's your genre?" Heather prompted.

I smirked, snickering softly.

"You'll never guess. But I want you to anyway." I smiled.

"Adventure?"

I shook my head.

"Horror?"

"Sort of."

"Fantasy?"

I shook my head

Heather glared. "Damnit Sarah, I don't know!"

I snickered. "Vampires." I winked, laughing at the expression on her face.

**A/N-I think there were probably mistakes in there but I fingered I had taken long enough to post this. I hope you don't all hate me _too_ much!!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N-I apologize again for the lack of update. I hope this gets up faster…**

**Warning**: Sarah's a little worked up at the beginning of this chapter. I don't think it's vital to read it but she does swear a lot. If you're not a fan of that it's probably okay to skip it.

**On with the show**.

"Who is he to say what assignments he does and does not do? Who is he to tell _me_ to change it? He doesn't deserve in PVA anymore than I would deserve to be in fucking NSA! And what's worse; there is no way Mr. Hodge is going to let him out of the class so close to the end of the year. Why he wanted to be in it when he obviously doesn't care is beside me. But I don't want to hear from his fucking mouth that it's bloody-fucking _immoral_!" I kicked a locker and shifted my heavy bag on my wounded shoulder. "It's fucking bullshit! He thinks he's too good for it! He thinks he's too fucking good at acting to be working on something like this! Well if he wants to fuck around, he's just going to have to wait until he's not in a group with me! I'm not fucking failing because he wants to coast!"

Heather gave me a look. "Sarah, I know you don't like him but there isn't much you can do about him!"

"Fuck that, Heather! He busted up my shoulders! I'm going to be bruised for weeks. You remember when Nathan stepped all over my feet and messed them up! My left foot is _still_ fucking bruised! I'm going to show him my shoulders and tell him that I'm thinking of suing!"

Heather laughed. "I don't think a 16 year old can sue someone… You can talk to your parents about pressing charges on account of abuse but I don't think you can sue…"

"Well then I'll just make him give me twenty bucks and force him to promise to work." I hunched my shoulders in an attempt to get the bag off of the pain when I walked into something big and hard.

I looked up and saw Emmet smiling sheepishly at me.

"I heard you complaining," He said. "What's up with this bruise you were talking about?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you care?"

He glanced at Heather. "Because he's my brother and, when you consider…_it_, you have to be worried. Let me see."

I glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "Let me see!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. I took my bag off my shoulder, barely holding back a sigh of relief and unzipped my hoodie.

Underneath, I was wearing a light blue tank top. The bruises were clearly visible on my pale skin. The imprints of hands on either side were obvious.

Heather gasped and Emmet growled. I slipped my hoodie back on and picked my bag up again. Before I could put it over my shoulder though, it was grabbed by a pale white hand from behind me.

I turned around, looking at one Edward Cullen. His eyes were cloudy and regretful. I glared at him attempting to get my bag back.

"You aren't in any condition to carry this," He said angrily.

"And I wonder why _that_ is?" He blinked in surprise at my heated response. "It can't be because some vampire decided I reminded him of his ex girlfriend and freaked out because of a drama project. Oh no, not at all, after all, vampires are _'immoral'_." I shook my head and yanked on the strap of my bag. This time, he let it go, sending it crashing to the ground and landing on my foot. "_Fuck_!" I cried. I yanked my foot out and hopped around holding onto it. "Fuck Edward! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I was trying to help, Sarah," Edward snarled.

My eyes widened. Had I gone a step too far this time? His eyes wee blazing and very little of the pain I saw there usually was gone. It seemed to me that the only way for him to forget about this Bella girl was to get angry.

I frowned. "You seem sort of bipolar," I said conversationally.

"God Damnit, Bella!" He cried, looking passed me.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. I had barely gone a step when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. I winced and swore; quite loudly, I might add.

I turned around and, lo and behold, Edward was standing there looking regretful again. I hissed at him angrily. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Sarah, I'm sorry," He said.

"You don't know how to treat a girl do you?" I asked.

"Bella.." He said carefully, "Bella was different. She was easy to read and yet… Not." He laughed at some inside joke that I didn't understand. "But you," He shook his head. "You're different. You seem to care whole heartedly that I am what I am. You seem to think that it's a blessing, not a curse. You seem almost… Obsessed."

My eyes widened. "You did _not_ just say what I think you just said!" I turned around angrily and grabbed Heathers' hand. "Come on, we're obviously not wanted here." I dragged her away. Just before we reached the end of the hall, she turned and waved. I yanked on her hand and dragged her off to social.

"So," She started conversationally, "Edwards a vampire?"

**A/N-I have no way to make the transfer from this scene into the next one… So I won't. This is just going to be a short ass chapter… Sorry!!**


End file.
